Through The Eyes of A Wolf: Wolf's Rain Ficlets
by Lightshade
Summary: Wolf's Rain character drabbles, mainly centered around Tsume and Darcia, my favorite characters. Originally inspired by Supaslim's Watchmen ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I'm at it again! I liked doing the Watchmen ones so much, I decided to do some more ficlets to one of the greatest animes out there! I'll be posting two a day, and giving some comments on each. And don't ask where the title came from. I just thought it looked cool. This was originally inspired by Supaslim's Watchmen ficlets. The challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

Need You Tonight/Mediate- INXS

He continued on, running through the night, the stars glistening overhead. What was this driving force that pushed him ever onward, to find…what, exactly? It began to softly snow, and Kiba could feel the cold from the ground seep into his paws. The still night was suddenly shattered by a loud BOOM! Kiba felt a stinging pain tear through suddenly in his shoulder. He could hear a man's indistinct voice and an eager dog's bark as they came toward him. Ignoring the pain, he continued to run doggedly, changing his direction to head for what appeared to be a domed city in the distance. As the man reached the point where he had been, he stopped for a moment to study the ground. There it was, blurry and indistinct, with a few drops of blood, but clear as day: a wolf's paw print. Quent allowed himself a small thought of satisfaction.

_(Meh, just a warm up. I was still trying to find the right voice.)_

Escape (The Pina Colada Song) - Rupert Holmes

As the wolves settled down for the night, Cheza began to sing. It was a different tune than normal, much more upbeat and hopeful than usual. Tsume, for once, didn't fight the feeling of lethargy that overcame him. He welcomed being transported to his own personal paradise. He quickly found himself in the same dream as always, chasing a deer over the snowy landscape. This time however it was different. For as he ran, he realized there was another wolf as white as snow beside him. Tsume stared for a moment, before stating, "I never knew that you liked deer, Kiba." Kiba merely gave a mysterious wink and teared on ahead after the deer. Tsume blinked in surprise, wondering how Kiba had ended up in his Paradise.

_(Yay for slightly OOC slash! I got turned onto the Tsuki pairing by some brilliant vids on Youtube by a user called Wyrewolf. Check them out, they'll convert you too.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Chapter Two up! The rest may be slower in coming, as I'm home from college, so all my work on my laptop isn't with me. So the next chapter will most likely be up next week.**

Collide- Howie Day

Sometimes it all seemed so serendipitous that the four wolves had ended up together. A fanatical dreamer, a tough loner, a carefree joker, and an introverted kid. What did they have in common, besides each other? Yet somehow they seemed to fit together, like a dysfunctional family. Now, when they settled down for the night, they no longer slept separately, but instead curled up together. Tsume would claim it was just for warmth; Hige would joke about how everyone smelled, but none of them pulled away. They fit together, like a giant jigsaw puzzle. In a crazy mixed up world, they had collided together. And maybe in such a crazy world, it was the sanest thing possible.

_(D'aww. Wolfie wuv! I like this one, there's not enough cheery moments in Wolf's Rain.)_

The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars

Kiba snarled angrily at the faceless soldiers that surrounded him, even as he was felled by their shields. Those goddamn shields! If it wasn't for that weapon, he would personally rip out each of their throats; feel the warm blood gush out as their life force slowly left their still warm bodies. As they kept the torrent of blows, even after her was down. He thought it might be better just to give in to the oblivion that threatened to overwhelm him. Suddenly he heard a small voice inside him "_Kiba…_" it whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. Cheza! He couldn't give up now. His eye snapped open, and with a colossal effort, he sprang off the ground, his fangs aimed for the nearest soldier. He wasn't going down again without a fight.

_(This one's alright. I need to work on phrasing action sequences.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: And I'm back from Spring Break, with two more ficlets. The rest will probably come sometime this week.**

Uptown Girl- Westlife

Hige stared nervously at Blue. "Say something you idiot!" he berated himself silently. "So…um...Blue..." As she turned her brilliantly blue eyes on him, everything he was about to say flew right out of his ears. "Yes?" Blue asked with a hint of a smile playing around her lips. He was such a goofball; she couldn't help but smile around him. "Have…have you ever tried a hot dog?" He asked hesitantly. Noticing the expression on her face, he quickly added, "Oh, they're not real dogs."

_(This one was hard to write. By the time I had thought of anything, the song was half over. :/)_

Love Song Requiem- Trading Yesterday

As Darcia roamed the rocky terrain, barely noticing the heat beating down on him, or the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him, he remembered. Remembered back to the only time he had ever been blissfully happy. Harmona. His life had been a perfect fairytale. Nobody had ever told that fairytales never end at the "Happily ever after." He remembered one day they had quarreled. She had wanted a certain particular flower, but it was raining, and he forbade her to go. When she had stopped smiling, he ran out to get it for her, coming back covered in mud from head to toe. They had laughed for hours about it later. His lovely flower, she had been the sunlight incarnate. His sun was now gone, leaving him in darkness forever. He slowly trudged onward.

_(And some lovely Darcia angst! He's one of my favorite villians, he gets such a raw deal, and none of it is even of his making. This song really fit him to a T.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I forgot to upload the last two batches of these. I am a moron. The last two will be up tomorrow.**

Face on- Wolf's Rain Soundtrack 1 (No really, this came up!)

Tsume faced his alpha, fear etched on his furry face. He could see the anger in the alpha's snarling features. "Why did you run?!"

Tsume could only answer, "I…I was scared."

"Coward! And you shall be branded as such!" The alpha leaped at him.

"Wait! NO!"

As he felt his flesh torn into and blackness cover his mind, Tsume pleaded "Please, Father, don't do this to me…"

_(My personal theory on why the alpha marked Tsume. Because he was his son.)_

Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace

Tsume had known from the beginning that something bad was going to happen that day. It is said that wolves can sense when an impending storm is coming. The air that day was fraught and heavy with tension and electricity. He had been on patrol with three others when _they_ appeared. The men with the guns. Before Tsume could even react, the sounds of gunfire seemed to turn the whole world upside down before him. Tsume knew he was a wolf. Wolves were brave. They didn't turn and run in the face of adversity. But that's exactly what he did. He ran and ran, not caring where his feet took him, so long as it was away from _this_. This scene of carnage and death. Away from the shame of being marked as a coward, a traitor to everything that had ever been taught to him about being noble.

_(My brain was still in Tsume mode when I wrote this next one.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Here's the last two!**

Tsume No Suna- Wolf's Rain Soundtrack 2

As Tsume sat on a rock, being his normal angsty broody self, his nose caught wind of something. The scent of perfume came to him on the wind. His ears caught the sound of a large herd of something moving in his direction, fast by the sounds of them. As he looked up, he was flabbergasted to see a giant group of what appeared to be teenage girls that had surrounded him "What the…?" he thought as he was quickly enveloped in a bone-crushing tug of war between them all.

_(Weirdest luck in the world to have the soundtrack show up on shuffle. Poor Tsume! I always wondered what would happen if he ran into a group of his fangirls. XD) _

Fadeaway- Celldweller

In this new world, this supposed Paradise; all those who had helped the flower to succeed, their memories were gone. All, that is, except one. Darcia sat overlooking the filth and grime from a high rise apartment, the tallest in the city. He remembered it all. His pain, suffering, all caused by those godddamn wolves. Well, this was a new world, with new rules. He pushed a buzzer on the desk beside him. "Yes?" the voice of a secretary chirped through. "Send me the chief of police. There are a few vagrants in this city that need to be…taken care of." "Of course, right away, Mr. Darcia." Darcia turned back, a grim parody of a smile now playing around the edges of his mouth.

_(This was inspired by a vid on Youtube by Wyrewolf called Epilogue, showing what happens after that oh so ambiguous ending to the show. This is one of my theories on what might happen, since Darcia's eye started to contaminate everything at the end.)_


End file.
